epochyumefandomcom-20200214-history
Eppo Virago/History
Past Early Life Eppo was born into the Poison Claw Clan, who served Ryūbana Eiki. As with all girls in the clan, Eppo was given the last name of "Virago". Eppo was born with the heart of an assassin, naturally adept at stealth and possessing a killer's mind. However, the clan's tradition prevented women from becoming warriors. Frustrated of her desire to participate with the boys in learning the clan's secret arts, Eppo dressed as a boy and would frequently sneak into their classes. This continued for a few years, with no one actively stopping her save for elders. Eppo's happiness would be short-lived, as her life fatefully changed on her tenth birthday. Once she was ten years old, her tail was forcibly removed from her body. A scorpion's tail would take ten years to grow before reaching maturity and if it was removed before then, it was incapable of growing back. This was a ritual the clan performed on their women to prevent them from becoming warriors. Normally, the girls would be sedated and their tail carefully removed by experts. Eppo's was cruelly taken from her while she was conscious by the clan elder's sword, in order to punish her for deviating from their tradition. A devastated Eppo was left to suffer the night in agony as her mind began its descent into darkness. Eppo would continue to act like a boy for the next few years out of spite, going so far as to call herself a man. Because of her missing tail, she was easily identified and mocked by her peers. She even attempted to court another girl against her better judgment, but was rejected by her and called a freak. This continued abuse would continue to haunt her until the final night of the Poison Claw Clan. Eppo, now fourteen years old, was trying to go to sleep but to no avail. Terrible nightmares plagued her and prevented her from a peaceful night's rest. Wandering the halls to try and relax, she overheard a conversation taking place between the clan elders. They were talking with an unknown man, later revealed to be Ryūbana Eiki, who had given them a dangerous assignment that would require the entire clan in order to be achieved. Such importance was placed on the assignment that all women would be relocated to the Eiki's temple and anyone not powerful enough was to be eliminated. The elders agreed and the stranger left to attend other matters. The clan elder had decided to kill Eppo along with the other weaker men, as she was useless as a woman to them. This new revelation had finally broken Eppo's restraints on her darker thoughts, and she quickly left the room. Once the elders worked out the details amongst themselves, they were sent out one at a time to kill off the men in the dead of night. Eppo was chosen as the first to be eliminated, but as the elder entered her room, he abruptly collapsed. When only the clan elder and one elder remained, the latter was sent out. As the clan elder remained in his room alone, the name 'Eppo' was whispered into her ear. He left the room to find the elder he just sent out to be kneeling in the hallway. When the clan elder tried talking to him, he found that the man has already died. When 'Eppo' was whispered again, the clan elder rushed outside to find her, but was met with a terrifying sight. The whole village was silenced and the smell of death was thick in the air. The clan elder spoke aloud in a frightened tone that the entire village had been murdered without one survivor. Before he could react further, he was ambushed from behind by an unseen force and fell to his knees. A deadly poison was coursing through his veins, a surprising feat in that scorpions had a high resilience to poisons, especially their own. Eppo revealed herself before him and exclaimed that he was given a smaller dose of her 'Ghost Tail' poison so that she could see him suffer. The clan elder cursed her for dooming the clan into extinction and that he would force her to revive the clan as she was a woman. Eppo gave him another dose of poison and stated that that was impossible, as she was a man. Kicking him onto his back, the clan elder declared that the ghosts of her clan would haunt her for eternity and that fate would make sure she suffered. Eppo replied that everyone is free to decide their own fate, and that she had chosen to become a monster that slays other monsters. She would prevent anyone else from destroying a young girl's life. Before the clan elder had another say in the matter, Eppo said that the screams of the clan would be a lullaby to her ears and swiftly cut off his tail and head simultaneously. As the morning dawned, several of Eiki's men has arrived to meet with the elders but were shocked to see Eppo kneeling in the entrance of the village. The clan elder's tail was before her and she confessed to assassinating the entire clan. The men swiftly attacked her and brought her to Eiki, who sentenced her to life in prison where she would be tortured each day for single-handedly taking away his greatest military asset. Because of the clan's death, Eiki was unable to fulfill his assignment and his kingdom began to falter. Eppo kept her in high spirits for the next three years, satisfied that she was able to take revenge on her clan. Her mind was still broken and consumed by darkness, descending her into madness. She told herself that she would only rest once Eiki's kingdom had fallen, signifying the end of her former life.